


【超蝙】【路人蝙】未成的哥特小说作家克拉克

by feverishSaturdaynight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguity, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Voyeurism, 作者的放飞自我, 单箭头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishSaturdaynight/pseuds/feverishSaturdaynight
Summary: 暴力内容很多，描写得很详细。如果感到不适请赶快点叉叉。另外关于标题。如果对“哥特小说/gothic fiction”不了解，可以在网络上搜索一下。然而我发现维基的Gothic fiction词条里对Victorian Gothic讲得比较多，事实上这一类大家现在看得少了。本篇中，比起“未成的哥特小说作家”，克拉克被我这个垃圾作者写得比较像这类小说里的主角。只能祈祷自己有在其他地方有体现出他是怎样的哥特（这个词用在人身上真的很怪）（殴





	【超蝙】【路人蝙】未成的哥特小说作家克拉克

**Author's Note:**

> 暴力内容很多，描写得很详细。如果感到不适请赶快点叉叉。
> 
> 另外关于标题。如果对“哥特小说/gothic fiction”不了解，可以在网络上搜索一下。然而我发现维基的Gothic fiction词条里对Victorian Gothic讲得比较多，事实上这一类大家现在看得少了。本篇中，比起“未成的哥特小说作家”，克拉克被我这个垃圾作者写得比较像这类小说里的主角。只能祈祷自己有在其他地方有体现出他是怎样的哥特（这个词用在人身上真的很怪）（殴

克拉克拖着行李箱，出现在哥谭的一家廉价旅馆。他终于可以歇歇脚了，但等待他做的事情还有很多。因此进入房间后，克拉克做的的第一件事，就是打开笔记本，着手完成先前未完的报道。

 

但是，报社派他来哥谭，首要目的还是采访那个臭名昭著的布鲁斯韦恩。克拉克根本对这个韦恩没兴趣，他和他所有的同事一样，厌恶鄙弃这个花花公子。同样的，他对这个浪荡子的行径也早有耳闻。每一次这个韦恩做了些什么出格的事，连远在大都会的星球日报都会刊登有关的报道。这些报道往往附着一张或大或小的照片，照片上的总是状态奇差的韦恩。或许衣冠不整，或许脸色病态苍白，并且总是暗暗地带着一种奇异的神色。

 

其他花边小报的解读：他吸毒了；他纵欲过度；他染上艾滋。

 

可克拉克不这样想。每次看到那些照片的第一眼，他都有如被枪击——尽管他还不曾体验过，但就是那种淫秽的感觉。他认定这实际是遭过摧残后的人的坚毅神色。遭遇的摧残，克拉克凭直觉认为是不光鲜的那种。坚毅的神色，则是因为在克拉克幻想的事件中，韦恩永远是经受大众百般刁难的幸存者。克拉克为什么会这样想呢？他熟悉这个韦恩的历史，从早年的不幸再到近来的一点一滴；他花费很多时间在网络上浏览韦恩的资料；他不知是先天还是后天，总是将韦恩与实体化的权力联系在一起。

 

韦恩多次被拍摄到出入虐恋俱乐部。克拉克知道这都是有钱人的伪装，因为官场上的企业间的欲望交缠就已经足够多。而那些俱乐部，与高级酒店套房里的权力交锋相比，不过是过家家。

 

克拉克继续为自己临近死线的稿子做急救，他的时间总是不够。现在，这都是因为他把时间花在救人上。而在过去，则是因为他的稿子总是需要修改。这点在他高中的时候初露端倪，在大学的时候达到顶峰，在工作以后则被他义不容辞地掐死了。克拉克还记得大学时的一份作业，那时他的教授叫他们模拟着写报道来作练习。在他最终上交的文章里，中规中矩地写着：

 

_……今晨在本市的某处发生了……_

 

和前一稿相比，他删掉了一些这样的东西：

 

_……醉酒司机将一名怀孕的女士生生碾碎在本市的……打开的身体，血肉的断面，杯子形状的头骨。_

 

诸如此类的句子还有很多。他改啊改啊，每次都要耗费很多时间。深夜，楼里的人都睡了，克拉克一人对着发光的屏幕，高大的身躯蜷缩在自己的文字前，几乎要流下泪来。他多么希望能毫无顾虑地交上第一稿呀：

 

_……那怀孕的女子，将成的母亲，自然日后会愿意将自己的双乳奉献出来，让小婴儿获取爱与营养；然而现在她的双乳却撕裂了。_

_大部分的她是一块块地从衣服里掉出来的，但乳肉挤在外面，方便了围观者能辨认死者的性别。她的内脏想必是撞得碎碎的，她的盆骨自然也是碎的；我们能看见，在模糊不清，块块零落的上半身下是还算完好的臀部与双腿。裙子一路掀起直到肚脐，露出变形了的胯部以及肿胀的，（曾经）白花花的腿。那两腿的姿态是在嘲笑所有假正经的生者，它们敞得很大，划开地上的血。血色蕾丝内裤真是鼓鼓囊囊，它滑下来，露出一团黑色，然后卡在大腿上。它留下的痕迹也是红色的。这团布料里包着很多东西，当然不少也从它和臀肉的边缝里漏了出来：粪便，粗的，细的，泥状的；肠子，粗的，细的，泥状的；外翻的子宫；婴儿。_

克拉克知道自己对这类事物有独特的执迷。他最先猜测这一定是从他很多的父母中来的，这个或是那个。但后来他又认定这一定是来自他的外星血统。这种外星的成分，他一点也不喜欢。而他的地球爸爸和地球妈妈，乔纳森和玛莎，他们是多么的和蔼又温和。他们丝毫不热爱暴力。

 

肯特农场在近几年购入了更现化的宰杀工具。以前他们用枪，或者斧子。克拉克得隔着七八道墙才能看见玛莎在飞舞的羽毛中将扑腾的鸡按在木桩上，然后砍掉它的头。

 

他又在思考韦恩了。那个韦恩，他知道一定有问题，他一定要再检查自己的采访稿，不要在不经意间露出软肋。大学的时候，他的另一名写作老师——不是教报刊的那个——曾言，好的作家是不会将一切都直白地摊在读者面前的。那老师的关节扭曲，一用力，红指甲掐进了粉笔里，显得丑陋又诚实，而年轻的克拉克则觉得她的指甲是掐进了他的心里。

 

黑板上多出了一行字：在意识的表面下流淌。

 

城市之光自帘子的间隙照进克拉克在旅馆的房间。那是人类文明的痕迹，叫他要学会 **安分守己，藏好自己** 。他一抬头，这才看见先前在电脑上敲了什么：美丽的夜壶。这就是克拉克对这个韦恩的印象，流淌在潜意识里的，意识的表面之下的印象。克拉克删掉了这几个字。

 

 

 

 

潘趣酒盆边站着一个侍者，他的抬头的姿势十分傲然，他的面孔则缺失一切人类情感的痕迹。克拉克知道，往往经历过人生大事的人会有这样的症状。他走上前去，要倒一杯酒。

 

那个侍者转过身，他眼睛越过克拉克的肩膀，不曾离开过他背后的某处。“他很忙。”他忽然说。这是这类人的特性，他们要不急寻帮助，要不就是急需倾听者。这个人只有一只手，另一半的整个袖管则叠得整整齐齐，用一个夹子夹好，显得整洁。

 

“谁很忙？”

 

那人没有接话。克拉克感到尴尬，还有些局促不安，他看了一眼那只夹起来的袖子。他想要问那人是否还好，可又担心显得自己是屈尊在与残疾人说话，于是只好等待。韦恩今天是否会接受采访？他盛了一杯潘趣酒，喝了一口。韦恩今天穿了什么？克拉克又喝了一口酒。韦恩现在喝醉了吗？克拉克的脑子里只剩下 _韦恩韦恩韦恩_ 。一个侏儒出现在他视线的边缘，天哪，克拉克想，这可不要是什么韦恩布置的怪人秀。毕竟这可是一场举办在文明的二十一世纪，充满了自持甚高的白人男性，真挚得不得了的，清廉正直的慈善晚宴！

 

身边的那个侍者依然沉默，克拉克无法避免地感到焦躁。他不能再等下去了，他要去找找那个韦恩，自己的采访对象。他刚迈出一步，那名侍者就忽然开口，开始以混乱的语序讲述自己的经历，什么医生，毒蛇，狡猾的保险公司。“等等……”着急着离开的克拉克忍不住打断最后的几句疯言疯语，“你是说自己被蛇咬了，可是保险公司不认。医院担心你交不出钱，于是拖延着打抗毒血清？”

 

对方点点头。

 

“最后你还是得自己掏钱，可惜还是为时已晚。所以到最后既少了一只手，还负债累累。最后丢了工作和妻子儿女？”

 

那人又点点头。他补充说，最终终于来关心一下社会边缘人生活的，是韦恩基金会。不过分给他的关怀并不多，因为总有更重要的事等着去完成：他们让他靠端盘子过活。

 

“耶稣基督啊。”克拉克感叹。他急着要工作呢。

 

“他很忙的。”侍者说。他的眼珠子开始旋转，在眼窝里转得不顺滑，好似他已在之前的悲惨经历中将所有的眼泪哭光了。顺着他的视线转过头，克拉克这才发现那人始终盯着看的正是他所思之人。一个美丽的夜壶，这一再次蹦出的想法将克拉克从韦恩基金会讽刺的拯救以及侍者拖着烤焦爆裂香肠般手臂[1]的画面中抽离出来。韦恩很忙，他正忙着粘在一个男人的身上。那男人搂着他，一步拖一步地，将韦恩拉进了会场隐蔽的一角。

 

克拉克有如再次遭到枪击。

 

然后，在克拉克脑中预演过无数次的事情就这样发生了。对这种堕落行径，他理应感到恶心厌恶，然后扭头就走，弃之不顾。然而他却迈不开脚步。他愣愣地站在那里，没有再听独臂侍者的任何一句话，虽然现在他是打开了话匣子，在一边喋喋不休了。克拉克看见那个男人环抱着站着的韦恩，将他往自己双腿之间按。他看见那人抓着韦恩的手隔着西装裤放在自己的宝贝上。他看到韦恩脸上明明是畏缩的表情，双腿却顺从地跪下了。然后韦恩解开了对方的……！

 

此时克拉克的大脑刚刚完成理性化的工作，一个声音说，这正是揭露韦恩企业罪恶阴暗面的好时机。可克拉克却只想离开，他慌忙转身，几乎被侏儒绊倒。他逃跑了。帘子后发生的一切都不在他的视野里，但他依然看得见。

 

 

 

 

第二天，克拉克终于等到了采访韦恩的机会。韦恩向他走来的那一刻，克拉克几乎无法动弹。那个男人，他是多么的……多么的……他真不是什么普通瓷器。克拉克的思维又回到了美丽夜壶上，让他想扇自己一巴掌。然后他又忍不住想，这可真不是什么普通的瓷器，它盛的也不只是一般的屎尿痰。

 

韦恩一开口，克拉克昨日的记忆又都涌上心头。“你好。”韦恩首先说，然后就是一些寒暄语。但他低沉的嗓音令克拉克完全没在意听之后的内容。他知道为什么韦恩的嗓音破碎又嘶哑，那声音，就好像他的喉咙被人拿 _玉米芯_ 粗暴地捣过一样[2]。

 

这次采访结束得意外得快。出乎意料的是，韦恩主动向克拉克提出日后更多的采访。这也是克拉克会由着这次采访如此快结束的原因。那个韦恩，克拉克发觉，明显对他感兴趣。克拉克不清楚到底是哪点，不过比起去担忧自己的秘密身份遭识破，他更怀疑这是和传闻中韦恩的另一项喜好有关。他不好说是因此感到厌恶，因为他显然不仇恨LGBT群体；事实上，氪星人是否大多是异性恋，始终是一个迷。克拉克只能说此时的这种负面情绪，是出于对轻浮易发情动物的厌恶。有钱人，有钱得不得了以致任何要求都能被立刻满足，缺乏自制力，认为自己凌驾于所有人之上，令人恶心的人，克拉克这样对自己说。然后，他欣然同意依照韦恩自己安排的时间，额外增加四次相谈。

 

他就知道这个韦恩有问题。每次访谈，克拉克都发现韦恩身上的伤多了一些，比如脖子上用围巾遮挡的淤青，落座前的僵硬，和坐下后强忍的龇牙咧嘴。韦恩眼下的青色更深重了，有的时候，他走路需要拐杖。

 

如克拉克料想的一样，这个韦恩并不像表现出来的那样轻浮，数次，韦恩几乎是要握住对话的舵了。可是克拉克并没有他觉得理应出现的受冒犯的感觉。每当韦恩猛地问了个要么让他自相矛盾，要么让他不得不吐露秘密的问题，克拉克都只是对着他眨眼睛，自己都惊奇自己摆出的这副一无所知的模样。

 

最后一次采访简直就是约会了。克拉克自己都不知道他是为什么会任由韦恩，这个明显有问题的人，将他牵进哥谭一家有名的咖啡馆里。他们坐下了。

 

店里的纸巾有股肉桂的香气，让人安心。这又是本市普通的一天。

 

“砰！”一声枪声，随后是玻璃碎裂的声音，杂乱的叫喊声，尖叫声，带着枪的歹徒闯了进来。黑帮交火还是抢劫？克拉克没有多想就向前一跃，将对面的韦恩扑倒在地。这样的一下，他压到了对方受伤的肋骨，令韦恩发出了吃痛的低沉呻吟，随后便是紧皱的眉头，直下的冷汗，和止不住的颤栗。克拉克不知到是怎么回事：这吸人血的资本家，穿着西装的华尔街走狗，这道德败坏的花花公子；为什么他的一举一动会如此的……一颗子弹射入两人身边一个男人的头颅，就在这沉醉的0.1秒。子弹进去的时候，坚硬的头骨像果冻一样颤动，随后脑门就变形了。脸的中间凹了下去，额头鼓了出来，眼球挤出了一半，显得眼睛是圆圆地瞪着。子弹再往里走，压扁的脑袋又充满弹性般得恢复了一点。这都发生在紧接着的另一0.1秒。一切在克拉克看来都是慢动作。

 

“我的天哪！”被压在身下的韦恩挥舞着手臂踢蹬着双腿，竭尽所能地想从这个狭小的空间逃脱，“外星人！”他几乎口不择言，“你本来可以救他的！”克拉克一惊，伸手就握住了对方的双腕，阻止对方进入枪林弹雨。他用的力太大了，让韦恩让疼得发出嘶嘶声。“你究竟是什么时候知道……”

 

“我有你的全部把柄！”

 

可是现在的确什么都做不了。克拉克一时无话可说，只能大睁着双目，看着身下怒目圆瞪同时徒劳着扭动身体的韦恩。说实话，他自己也十分震惊。究竟是什么阻碍了他超人的责任……？他真不愿承认自己是被本源所左右了。又一个人被击中。这次是大口径的枪械，他的半边身体消失了。

 

韦恩他一个巧劲，几乎就要挣脱了。克拉克眼疾手快地再次摁住了他，你这是在自杀，在一片混乱中他焦急地大喊，你凭什么觉得 **你** 现在救得了这些人。

 

韦恩气得发抖，“我在你面前明明没有秘密！”

 

克拉克眨眼。

 

“我的绷带和淤青，你以为是怎么来的！？”

 

两人四目相对。

 

“难道你以为……等等，难道你其实并不知道……？”

 

脚下的大地是始终在缓慢移动的。克拉克或许是不知道，或许只是不愿去看。直到地面真的裂开，巨大的黑漆漆的有翼生物自裂隙间蹦出，锋利的牙齿咬穿他的肩胛骨，将他叼起至高空再毫无怜悯地抛下，让他自由落体，克拉克才意识到自己也不过是 _一介凡人_ 。他下落又下落，手脚在空中无用地扑腾。然后那滴水兽尖尖的耳朵将自腰部刺入克拉克，击碎他的肾，刺破他的膀胱，在盆骨间穿过，从鼠蹊部戳出。

 

最后他的背会反弓。他会倒挂在滴水兽上，头向后弯，垂在怪物的面旁。这时他才发现这座石兽看起来有多像梦魇（incubus）[3]。只不过，此时的重压不再是这梦淫兽了，而是他自己。

 

 

注：

[1] 蛇毒中血液循环类的毒素会导致组织肿胀、出血、发黑坏死。肿胀之后血液不流通易出现坏死性筋膜炎，所以这个时候医生会把肿胀肢体上的皮肤划开来释放压力，起到防止坏死的作用。

[2]福克纳的小说《圣殿》是围绕一起用玉米芯实施的强奸展开的。在书中有一个律师角色霍拉斯，他想要在泥沼般的社会里追求正义，但最后发现自己和犯罪者一样心里有邪恶的念头。书中路人的话则可以表达了社会的伪善（“她真是个漂亮小妞……我才不会用什么玉米棒子芯呢。”“我们要保护我们的姑娘，我们可能用得上她们。”）克拉克在这里会想到玉米芯，一是和标题有关：喜欢写暴力场面的未成的哥特小说家，当然很有可能看过《圣殿》（这是一本较有名的southern gothic）；二是他其实是不自觉地站在如书中霍拉斯和路人的角度。毕竟，作案者其实根本不关注自己的作案工具是什么。在他的潜意识里，自己也是有不正当欲望的伪善的人。

[3]就是那个会压人身上吸人精气的。


End file.
